In developing a binding assay, it is important that the scientist develop one that has a high level of sensitivity and specificity, can eliminate interfering substances, and is convenient. The discussion herein may emphasize the immunochemical-type assay, but it should be recognized that the descriptions are also applicable to gene probe and other types of binding assays.